Fichue Vipère
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Divers drabble et OS sur Marcus Flint et Hermione Granger.
1. Ça a commencé OS

**Disclaimer: Reine JK Rowling a les droits sur ces merveilleux personnages. **

**Je trouve qu'il y a plusieurs couples que j'adore qui ne sont pas assez mis en valeur sur ce merveilleux site. Ces courts drabble ne sont certes pas de longues fictions, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien! :D J'espère que ça vous plaira. Cette série est à propos du couple que forme Marcus Flint et Hermione Granger. Chaque drabble est une situation différente, sauf si je mentionne qu'il est une suite. **

**BREF, eheh, je me tais et je vous laisse lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à me conseiller des couples que vous aimez. :)**

* * *

><p>« Tout a commencé à Poudlard.<p>

-Non. Tout a commencé après la victoire des _Puddlemere United._ Elle fêtait avec son homme du moment, le petit con Dubois.

-Non, ça a commencé à Poudlard, lorsqu'il a dû remplacer Madame Bibine lors de ma dernière année. Ce n'était qu'une semaine, mais je l'ai vu s'entraîner torse nu.

-Elle l'embrassait passionnément et j'étais très saoul. J'ai vu rouge. Pas question que cette beauté embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'ai cassé le nez de Dubois.

-Il a refait magiquement ses dents après avoir été engagé par les _Falmouth Falcons_. Olivier n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Marcus, disant qu'il était encore aussi sans pitié qu'à Poudlard... La même vieille rivalité.

-Le soir même, on a baisé dans les toilettes de la taverne. Elle n'aime pas ça quand je parle de ça, mais c'est important. Dubois ne l'a jamais revu.

-Ça a pris du temps avant qu'il considère notre connexion comme étant de l'amour.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a voulu qu'on suive une thérapie de couple. C'est normal, non, que je casse le nez de tous ceux qui la regardent?

-J'ai peur, Docteur, qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment.

-Elle est à moi, ils n'ont pas droit de la complimenter.

-Il a refusé de faire la thérapie, j'ai dû le forcer en disant qu'on ne ferait plus l'amour...

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle m'appartient?

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour qu'il m'aime vraiment? »

Le docteur déposa ses lunettes sur le bureau, soupirant violemment. Hermione le contemplait en se tortillant les mains.

« Il vous aime, Miss Granger. »

Le docteur déposa ses lunettes sur le bureau, soupirant violemment. Marcus fronça les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

« Demandez là en mariage. »

Silence.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Vous êtes vraiment excellent, Docteur. Merci. »

Marcus Flint ne cassa plus le nez de personne et Hermione Granger découvrit que parfois, l'amour pouvait se cacher sous des dehors de brute sportive.

* * *

><p><strong>Je devrais poster un nouveau drabble chaque semaine. En espérant que ça vous plaira. :)<strong>

**Oh, en passant. Je voulais seulement essayer un drabble presque entièrement constitué de dialogues, les prochains ne seront pas sous cette forme haha.**


	2. Outrage PART 1

**Disclaimer: Personnages merveilleux de J.K. Rowling = pas à moi. Univers de Harry Potter = pas à moi. Imagination = youpi, c'est à moi. **

**Je sais vraiment plus quoi dire dans mes disclaimers, haha, pardonnez mon humour pourri. Voici le deuxième drabble de ma série sur Marcus et Hermione.**

* * *

><p>La rumeur se prolongeait. Le bruit des voix qui entraient en collision. Un nom, murmuré des centaines de milliers de fois. Tous les fanatiques de Quidditch retournés en des directions étranges, ne regardant plus le terrain, mais les gradins. Ou plutôt, les partisans dans les estrades. Ils cherchaient une personne.<p>

Hermione Granger.

La vedette du ministère. Probablement la prochaine ministre. Une sorcière reconnue entre autres pour sa bravoure lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Une jolie jeune femme, mais pas assez splendide pour faire retourner les têtes.

Une adolescente se jeta soudainement du haut des loges, hurlant le nom de Marcus Flint en gigotant des bras, probablement entrain de regretter son geste purement fanatique. Un suicide qui aurait fonctionné si ce ne fut de la qualité des réflexes des joueurs éparpillés sur le terrain.

« Marcus , Marcus, aime-moi. »

Les yeux injectés de sang et les cheveux en broussailles, elle continua de crier dans le vide, ressemblant à une poupée dépossédée. On avait retiré le son sortant de sa bouche à l'aide d'un sort, l'empêchant de poursuivre la myriade d'insanités à l'encontre de la brunette la plus connue de tout le monde sorcier.

Hermione était maintenant projetée sur le grand écran. Son visage chamboulé, ses mains tentant de camoufler la surprise ayant pris tout place dans son corps. Si elle avait su que d'accompagner Harry à une partie de Quidditch aurait causé une émeute, jamais la Née-Moldue n'aurait posé le pied dehors.

Mais qui aurait pu prédire qu'en ce doux après-midi de ferveur sportive, Marcus Flint aurait annoncé qu'il ne sortait plus avec la mannequin Pansy Parkinson – d'ailleurs, qui aurait cru outre Draco Malfoy qu'elle serait un jour sous les projecteurs – et qu'il était en amour par-dessus la tête.

En amour avec Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse à la review de Marie:<strong>

**Merci beaucoup! Je suis bien d'accord, j'aime écrire sur des couples que l'on ne voit pas souvent. Je vais créer une autre suite de drabbles bientôt, où ce ne sera pas que Marcus et Hermione, alors j'espère que ça te plaira. ;D**

****Bon, maintenant que je viens de terminer ce drabble, j'ai envie d'écrire une suite du point de vue de Marcus, haha. Peut-être qu'on trouvera sa version de l'histoire éventuellement, qui sait. ;D Merci beaucoup de me lire, ça me fait infiniment plaisir de voir des « alertes », des « reviews » et des « favoris ». Je vous embrasse tous et chacun. :D


	3. Outrage PART 2

**Disclaimer: Vous connaissez la chanson, l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas! **

**Voici ENFIN (j'ai pas mal glandé je m'en excuse), la deuxième partie de cette histoire entre Marcus et Hermione. Je devrais poster un autre OS à leur sujet au courant de la semaine et je suis entrain de finaliser le chapitre de _Feels Like Home,_ pour ceux que ça intéresse haha. :)**

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.<p>

Bien sûr que c'était idiot. Bien sûr que tous les journaux ne feraient que fantasmer sur les possibilités de cette toute chaude nouvelle sur la vie des célébrités du monde sorcier. Marcus Flint amoureux d'une sorcière déroutante telle qu'Hermione Granger?

Il pouvait déjà entendre la voix grinçante de Rita Skeeter alors qu'elle suivrait ses pas jusqu'aux tréfonds de la salle de bain du bar avoisinant le stade.

Il pouvait déjà lire les grands titres qui scruteraient tous ses faits et gestes, tentant de prouver la relation entre ces deux stars de la presse.

Mais il n'y avait rien à prouver. Il était amoureux, amoureux fou et n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de le hurler à plein poumons.

Que la jeune femme ne soit pas au courant ne le dérangeait pas. Marcus avait maintenant bien du rattrapage à faire pour gagner son coeur, car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Hermione ne serait pas enchantée.

Et à l'idée de devoir faire face à cette petite lionne en furie, à peut-être se faire frapper, le joueur de Quidditch ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il vit le visage tout en rage de la brunette, projeté à travers le ciel et éclata de rire.

Il n'avait jamais été l'homme le plus brillant, mais pour une fois, Marcus sut qu'il avait trouvé le parfait moyen de gagner son attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahlala, que je suis romantique. Je les n'aime moi, haha. Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :) Ils sont très amusants à écrire, en tout cas! <strong>


	4. Un pour tous OS

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient aucunement, tout comme les personnages que j'aime manipuler à mon gré en les faisant tomber en amour, et oui. Je suis horrible! ;)**

Bon, j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour un nouveau très court OS entre Marcus et Hermione, alors le voici. J'essaierai de poster de temps en temps, quand une idée me frappe. Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Les journaux décrivaient leur histoire comme d'idylle amoureuse de l'été. Marcus Flint avait été aperçu, sortant d'un club, la main dans la poche du jeans d'une Hermione Granger dont le sourire avait été illuminé par une remarque murmurée au creux de son oreille.<p>

Le flash avait détoné et ils s'étaient tous deux retournés vers les paparazzis qui avaient entendu des heures dans la ruelle voisine, leurs appareils photos rivés vers la sortie.

Le problème dans tout cela était que le divorce d'Hermione n'était pas encore officialisé, alors le monde sorcier se rangea bien rapidement du côté du pauvre Ron Weasley, maintenant cocu aux yeux de la population.

« Marcus... Ne penses-tu pas que c'est risqué de se rencontrer comme ça?

-Le monde entier semble savoir que nous nous voyons, alors... le mal est déjà fait. »

Le joueur étoile des Falmouth Falcons avait invité la splendide Hermione Granger à le rejoindre pour un repas sans prétention, dans le restaurant le plus chic du Londres sorcier. Un potage à la citrouille fumant venait d'être déposé face à eux, couvert de caviar de tortue précieuse et leur serveur s'exprima en français pour décrire leur plat.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, puis fit un clin d'oeil en direction de Marcus.

« Un repas sans prétention, n'est-ce pas?

-Disons qu'un repas prétentieux serait un souper en compagnie de ma famille. »

Elle éclata de rire sans retenue. Décidément, il y avait de nombreux côtés de Marcus qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, fit la sorcière après avoir pris une gorgée de vin. À Poudlard, je te détestais. »

Ce fut au tour du joueur de Quidditch de s'esclaffer de rire.

« Je m'en doutais. Et je te trouvais absolument horripilante dans la façon que tu avais de tout savoir sur tout et de récolter tant de points pour Gryffondor.

-Tu me trouvais intelligente, donc? s'enquit Hermione, en retroussant ses lèvres en une moue séductrice.

-J'ai toujours été impressionné par toi. Tu sais, j'ai recalé ma 7e année et j'aurais aimé avoir... ton aisance et ton amour pour le savoir. D'ailleurs... je tenais à te dire que... Ton sang ne m'importe pas du tout. Je sais que ma famille figure sur la liste des sang-pur du Londres sorcier, mais...

-J'ai compris que tu n'écoutais plus tes parents à ce niveau là quand tu es venu danser contre moi cette soirée là, répliqua Hermione en posant sa main contre la cuisse de Marcus. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'avais vraiment besoin de la chaleur de quelqu'un, après tous ces mois passés aux côtés d'un Ron froid et distant, il me semblait que j'avais perdu un peu de ma féminité. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha lentement de la sorcière, son visage maintenant si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue.

« Je ne veux pas insulter Weasley, mais il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il manque. »

Doucement, Marcus tourna la tête légèrement pour rencontrer les lèvres d'Hermione. Ils s'embrassèrent tous deux avec tant de tendresse, qu'il fut difficile de ne s'arrêter pour les regarder et esquisser un maigre sourire. La chimie de leur corps était une équation parfaite et ils n'avaient aucune raison de briser celle-ci.

Le joueur de Quidditch passa une main derrière sa nuque, puis approfondit le baiser en s'assurant qu'Hermione appréciait chacun de ses gestes.

« Pardonnez-moi. »

Un inconnu se racla la gorge et la jeune femme se retourna, bien à contre-coeur.

« Vous avez été servie, Mademoiselle Granger. »

Hermione accepta l'enveloppe et l'observa, un tantinet aigre mais pourtant sereine.

« Ce sont les papiers qui officialisent mon divorce, fit-elle en les déposant loin sur la banquette.

-Préférerais-tu rentrer à la maison?

-Non, j'aimerais mieux ne pas être seule ce soir.

-Vos désirs sont exaucés, ma chère. »

Marcus lia leurs doigts et serra pour offrir un peu de réconfort à la jolie jeune femme. Il héla aussitôt le serveur, pour commander une deuxième bouteille de vin, du champagne cette fois.

« Au renouveau.

-Au renouveau, répéta Hermione en avalant une gorgée pétillante de champagne.

-Je voulais te demander... Maintenant que le divorce s'officialise, j'ai moins de remord à... Bon. Hermione, voudrais-tu m'accompagner au gala du Quidditch?

-Je... Avec plaisir. »

Et elle esquissa un sourire rayonnant n'étant destiné qu'à lui.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)<p> 


	5. Dans une ruelle OS

**Disclaimer : Vous le savez. Rien ne m'appartient, je dévoue mon amour à J.K. Rowling. Voilà. ;D**

* * *

><p>L'inspiration me guettait, encore une fois. Voici un autre OS. J'espère que vous aimerez!<p>

La ruelle était sombre. Les voix fortes provenant du _Pub du Gryffon Roux_ où se déroulait la cérémonie de victoire des Falmouths Falcon semblaient l'avoir atteinte comme une balle à l'épaule. Hermione se retourna, un instant, prenant conscience qu'elle était entrain de pleurer en public.

Elle.

Cela lui rappela ses séances de sanglot dans les couloirs de Poudlard et cela n'aida en rien sa tristesse à diminuer. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était engueulée avec son fiancé : Oliver Wood.

_« Pourquoi dois-tu toujours avoir le dernier mot? grogna le gardien de Quidditch en haussant le ton. _

_-Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. _

_-L'important n'est pas de savoir qui a raison! J'en ai marre que tu saches toujours tout sur mes allées et venues. Quand je t'ai demandé en mariage, ce n'était pas pour avoir une autre groupie sur les pattes. _

_-Pardon? Tu es seulement en colère parce que tu étais avec une autre femme! Et... comment oses-tu me traiter de groupie?! »_

_Un anneau de fiançailles fut balancé au loin, se cognant à la fenêtre, puis, une forte fut claquée. _

_;_

_Malgré leur dispute, Hermione s'était rendue au match des Puddlemere United face aux Falmouths Falcons. Les paris étaient de 300 à 1 pour l'équipe d'Oliver et pourtant, du haut de la loge, la sorcière les vit perdre. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse esquissa arabesques volants et clins d'oeils en direction de la foule, tout cela avant d'attraper le vif d'or quelques minutes plus tard. _

_La partie se termina 150 à 0. Une défaite cuisante, humiliante, d'autant plus que les Falmouths Falcons se trouvaient derniers au classement... _

_Hermione courut tout de suite en direction des vestiaires, espérant voir son fiancé pour s'excuser à propos de leur querelle du matin. Pour lui faire un câlin et lui proposer une petite soirée tranquille à la maison. Pour l'embrasser tendrement, mais surtout, pour renouer avec lui. Pour se rappeler les raisons l'ayant poussé à vouloir lier leur vie._

_Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin les vestiaires, un sorcier de très grande carrure l'arrêta. _

_« Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez aller plus loin. _

_-Je suis la fiancée de Oliver Wood. _

_-Wood est avec une dame du nom de Katie Bell. Il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé. »_

_Un coup à l'estomac aurait fait moins mal. _

Et la voilà qui se trouvait dans une ruelle de pub, à pleurer parce qu'elle avait peur que son fiancé la trompe en ce moment avec Katie Bell, car elle sentait que sa relation s'affaissait chaque jour et aussi parce qu'elle était allée seule à cette stupide fête.

Mais soudainement, cela ne lui fit plus rien. Hermione n'eut qu'une idée en tête : aller se saouler au point d'en oublier son nom.

Si quiconque qu'elle connaissait la voyait dans une telle situation, la sorcière en entendrait probablement parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais un pressentiment lui dit qu'elle serait la seule Gryffondor présente. Mieux encore; tout le monde se foutrait de son nom. Elle serait libre.

Hermione passa le seuil de la porte, jetant un bref regard sur la foule s'attablant un peu partout dans le pub. Les joueurs se trouvaient en majorité autour d'une gigantesque table couverte de chopes d'Hydromel et divers cocktails sombres dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il y avait autour des athlètes un nombre effarant de jeunes femmes habillées de robes courtes, une moyenne de deux sorcières pour chaque joueur. L'attrapeur vedette, lui, en avait trois lui tournant autour, dont l'une se juchait sur ses genoux en roucoulant bruyamment.

La brunette refréna un rire avant de se rendre vers le bar, où elle prit place en croisant le regard du barman.

« Une chope d'Hydromel, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Vraiment, M'dame? On ne vous a jamais vu dans les alentours, si je n'm'abuse.

-C'est en effet ma première visite...

-Un visage familier, qu'le vôtre. Vous êtes connue?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Hermione en glissant un gallion vers l'homme chauve dont la longue barbe touchait le sommet de son torse.

-C'est trop, M'dame.

-Je vous donne une mission, Monsieur...

-Patchoulis. C'est mon surnom.

-Ma mission, ce soir, est d'atteindre des sommets d'ébriété que je n'ai jamais conquis. S'il vous faut plus qu'un gallion, laissez-le moi savoir.

-J'accepte votre mission, mais faites attention à vous. »

L'homme surnommé Patchoulis glissa une chope en sa direction, puis, il lui donna aussi un petit verre à shooter dont le liquide d'un noir jais semblait bouger de lui-même.

« Une chope d'Hydromel et une concoction de la maison. Alcool illégal dans quelques quartiers sorciers... mais ça goûte bon. »

Hermione hocha la tête, commençant par le shooter qui, instantanément, enflamma entièrement sa bouche. Un petit sillon de fumée s'échappa de ses narines et la sorcière se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans cette mixture impressionnante.

Elle buvait tranquillement l'Hydromel, appréciant sa douce saveur après une telle immersion gustative.

« Vous avez eu une journée pas facile?

-On peut dire ça, oui... répondit Hermione en jetant un bref regard sur son annuaire nu.

-Problèmes de fiançailles, M'dame?

-Vous êtes futé, Monsieur Patchoulis.

-J'vous ai vu regarder votre annuaire. Moi aussi, j'ai eu des problèmes de femme, à l'époque. Là, mon pub, c'est mon seul amour.

-Vous faîtes bien.

-Non, oh non. Même si c'est difficile, c'est mieux d'vivre à deux. Tenez, un autre shooter de mon remède miracle. »

Hermione esquissa un maigre sourire à la mention de l'alcool maison; elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux, mais elle ne put dire si c'était la mixture secrète de cet homme ou l'attention qu'il lui donnait. Chose certaine, la sorcière se sentait déjà un peu plus légère, moins triste.

D'un trait, elle termina le liquide noir et remarqua que sa chope était déjà à moitié vide.

« J'ai déjà beaucoup bu, je devrais espacer mon prochain Hydromel...

-Vous voulez atteindre le sommet de la saoulerie ou non?

-Ou... oui...

-Alors, buvez! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire; Hermione avait maintenant trouvé un allié. La sorcière venait d'entamer la dernière gorgée de sa chope lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'un homme à ses côtés. Une large main blanche où un serpent avait été tatoué vint se placer tout près d'elle, lui laissant savoir que l'inconnu s'était assis à sa gauche.

« Ah! Si je m'étais attendu à ça. »

Hermione se tourna brusquement et reconnut en un quart de seconde l'homme ayant choisi de s'asseoir au bar : Marcus Flint. Ses traits avaient mûris depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient aperçus, à Poudlard; son nez cassé à plusieurs reprises lui donnait un petit air sauvage, ses bras s'étaient raffermis davantage et étaient maintenant couverts de tatouages, mais son regard, lui, n'avait pas changé. Marcus avait toujours eu cette petite étincelle gamine au creux de sa pupille, mais sous l'éclairage sombre du bar, elle paraissait curieuse et légèrement embrasée.

« Hermione Granger.

-Marcus Flint.

-Je pensais que tu serais aux côtés de Wood.

-Il semble préférer la présence d'autres femmes.

-J'ai toujours dit qu'il est cinglé, répondit Marcus en prenant une gorgée de cette mixture noirâtre. As-tu vu le match?

-Oui... votre attrapeur était spectaculaire.

-Et il le sait, fit-il en jetant un bref regard en la direction du jeune homme maintenant entouré de quatre jeunes femmes. Nous avons levé un pari qu'il serait capable d'avoir deux filles dans son lit ce soir... mais il semble encore mieux parti.

-Il semblerait qu'il fasse au moins un tour du chapeau.

-Un tour du quoi?

-Un truc de moldus. »

Marcus haussa un sourcil, se rapprochant un peu de la jeune femme pour mieux la jauger. Il n'y avait aucune haine sur son visage et Hermione fut perturbée un bref instant par la chose; des souvenirs peu joyeux de ses jeunes années à Poudlard lui revinrent en tête, par-exemple l'instant où Ron avait vomi des limaces devant l'Équipe de de Serpentard.

Mais la sorcière refréna cette pensée, préférant attraper le verre du joueur de Quidditch pour en prendre une gorgée, sans même lui demander la permission.

Un rictus coquin infiltra ses lèvres bien malgré elle.

« C'est fort ce truc.

-Alcool de bubobulb.

-C'est une plaisanterie?

-Avoir su, j'en aurais récolté lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard, répliqua Marcus en s'approchant encore un peu.

-Ça ne goûte pas mauvais, curieusement... »

Le jeune homme leva la main pour commander de nouvelles boissons pour eux deux. Hermione dodelina de la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire aux côtés de Marcus Flint, l'ennemi juré de son fiancé... mais son dit-fiancé avait préféré passer du temps aux côtés d'une femme aux allures de mannequin, alors...

Dès que le verre fut déposé devant elle, la sorcière avala une longue et lente gorgée, sentant le liquide brûler sa gorge, anesthésier ses pensées et peurs.

« Ça va, Hermione? »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'interpellait seulement par son prénom et ce sans user d'un ton hargneux ou dégoûté. Elle leva la tête, croisant son regard et se promettant alors de ne pas le juger ce soir, d'oublier qu'il avait été ami avec son ennemi juré et que leur rang social se trouvait à des millénaires l'un de l'autre.

« Non. J'ai l'impression que... mes fiançailles ne dureront plus très longtemps.

-Bois. »

Il héla Monsieur Patchoulis, leur barman, puis commanda deux shooters fumants.

« Santé. »

Ils avalèrent le contenu du verre et leurs narines crachèrent toutes deux de petites flammes. Hermione se mit à rire, prise de chatouillements et aussi du merveilleux délice que l'alcool lui procurait.

« Merci de rester avec moi. Tu devrais célébrer avec tes coéquipiers.

-Je les vois presque tous les jours de ma vie, répondit l'homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Une soirée de moins ne me fera pas de tord. »

La sorcière hocha la tête, songeuse.

« Tu es vraiment une personne fascinante, fit-il en glissant sa large main contre la paume d'Hermione. À l'époque, je répondais de mes parents. J'étais... stupide. Mais j'ai lu les journaux. Je sais que tu as changé le monde pour le mieux.

-Je...

-Ne me contredis pas. Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

;

4 verres plus tard ou plutôt :

Une longue discussion, des blagues salaces et un pari à demi-oublié plus tard, Hermione et Marcus avaient choisi d'ignorer le reste du monde. Les deux sorciers se tenaient tous deux si près l'un de l'autre qu'il fut difficile de discerner s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus toute leur vie.

« Patchoulis, un dernier verre, s'il-vous-plaît! beugla Marcus, une main au creux du dos de la jeune femme et l'autre faisant miroiter sa chope vide.

-Pas sous ma garde, répliqua le barman en réprimant un rire. D'ailleurs, M'sieur Flint, nous fermons sous peu.

-Patchoulis... Patchoulis! Tu me connais... tu sais que je ne cause jamais le moindre problème!

-Débattable.

-Marcus, murmura Hermione maintenant à genoux sur son tabouret pour atteindre son oreille. Je connais un endroit plus... tranquille.

-Oh. Monsieur Patchoulis, merci pour votre hospitalité. Nous nous reverrons... un jour! »

Marcus passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, s'assurant qu'elle descendait du tabouret sans se blesser. La jeune femme inclina la tête pour remercier le barman et ils sortirent tous deux, un tantinet titubants, en direction d'une nouvelle aventure.

Le joueur de Quidditch fut passablement surpris lorsqu'ils tournèrent à gauche du pub pour gagner la ruelle.

« C'est ça ton... coin tranquille?

-Est-ce qu'il y a des gens?

-Non.

-Est-ce qu'on va se faire déranger?

-Probablement p... »

Avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa sa nuque, l'approchant dangereusement de son visage. D'aussi près, Marcus apercevait la chaleur de son regard ambré, son petit nez menu et sa bouche, invitante et rose telle une fleur gorgée de pollen.

La sorcière, elle, remarqua une cicatrice proche de son cou, ses yeux emplis de surprise et sa bouche, entrouverte et n'attendant qu'un signal de sa part pour l'embrasser.

« Marcus, embrasse-moi. »

Même si elle était fiancée à son ennemi de toujours, même si il l'avait détesté lors de ses années à Poudlard et même s'ils se trouvaient en public, à la vue de n'importe quel voyeur, Marcus choisit de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lentement, ils s'embrassèrent avec une tendresse à laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas attendus, puis, le baiser devint violent, sauvage. L'alcool parlait maintenant pour eux.

Le jeune homme posa ses larges mains contre les fesses d'Hermione et la souleva de terre, la plaquant contre le mur de briques. Maintenant au même niveau, il fut plus facile pour la sorcière de passer ses mains contre sa nuque et ses cheveux, tirant parfois lorsqu'il lui mordait la lèvre inférieure. Leurs langues se croisaient pour mieux se quitter. Ils étaient intoxiqués et pourtant, ils surent que rien ne serait regretté.

En ce moment, dans une ruelle sombre, ils vivaient leur jeunesse et s'empoisonnaient l'un de l'autre, sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actes.

;

Hermione et Oliver ne rompirent pas leur fiançailles, au désarroi d'un certain joueur des Falmouths Falcons. Marcus n'osa se l'avouer, mais la Gryffondor avait été une étoile filante dans son existence, allumant en lui un feu qu'il avait depuis for longtemps délaissé.

Un jour, il reçut un hibou de la part d'Hermione. Marcus cacha sa frénésie en feignant qu'il avait un mal de tête. Quittant la salle à manger où tous les joueurs partageaient leur dîner, il se rendit vers sa chambre où il déchira vivement le sceau de la lettre. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage d'Hermione Granger et d'Oliver Wood, _

_le 30 novembre prochain, _

_à la Chapelle du Moine de Provence. _

La lettre fut froissée et déchirée, tout cela en une fraction de temps. Marcus laissa tomber le papier au sol et décida, à la présente seconde, qu'il irait gagner le cœur d'Hermione. Le jour de son mariage, Wood perdrait bien plus qu'une dent ou deux, comme dans le temps de Poudlard, mais plutôt sa dulcinée, celle qu'il avait négligée et ne méritait plus.

Foi de Flint, il ne laisserait pas sa chance passer.

* * *

><p>Et puis? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce OS? ;D Merci de me lire!<p> 


End file.
